Warrior Cats Relations Wiki talk:Create/Approved Archive 1
Firestar (Ki) - Approved Yup. There it is. ouo 23:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you darken the shading just a little bit? This is adorable~ <3 14:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 19:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approving this adorable thing <3 21:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Darkstripe (A) ~ Approved I liked the stripes better when they were sharper. xD 00:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you define the shading and light source and dull the earpink? The base coat may also have to be light gray, but I'll have to check the cite for that.... 00:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I redid the shading and I think it looks a bit better now :3 I also added a highlight. 14:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approving. 21:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (D) - Approved I love this kitty. 05:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous~ Could you lighten the whiter a bit though? And maybe smudge the stripes a tad, but that's completely up to you. (this is for all the images) 11:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. I don't know if the smudging made it look better or worse. ._. 20:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 22:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (A) - Approved His apprentice. c: 05:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. ' 20:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 22:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (Ki) - Approved Aaannd his kit. 05:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. ' 20:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 22:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Blanks - Approved Hope these work well enough~ 11:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful as always! Can you make all of them a tad skinnier, though? That's up to you though~ 15:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well they're not really fat honestly. It's just the angle. You see the arch in the back (which I'd rather not change to make them "skinnier") and then their haunch blocks their stomach. So yeah I'd rather not since they're not actually fat, but if anyone else agrees, I supposed I could try.... 19:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded I did fix somethings that were majorly bugging me though. 19:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't see anything else that could be fixed. CBA? 21:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Approving. 22:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm (Q) - Approved Hrm..... comments? 20:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with it, it's amazing. CBA? 22:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 19:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Dark (TB) - Approved Woo. I kind of like this. Did I put too much mud? xD -Splook Dull le earpink and make the mud a bit brighter so we can tell what's mud and what's black :P 03:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'I don't think the changes are showing :o 14:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could define the mud a tad more? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I redid the mud. I liked the old style better ;w; 21:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 2 days. CBA? 22:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Approving. 00:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw (A) - Approved lolhere. 19:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Define the "highlights" on the shoulder and face a bit? 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. ' 21:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's been 2 days. CBA? 22:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Approving. 00:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Crookedstar (D) - Approved I'm sorry if this was already approved or something, because I'm too stupid to check. owo 20:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) As gorgeous as this is, Stoner, he doesn't have a page yet. :I 20:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and don't forget to reserve you derp~ XD 20:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh. So decline this someone? 07:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Well he's got an article now, so it can stay. 21:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Add a crooked jaw? 22:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. OwO 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm (W) - Approved Hooray for first warrior image~ 23:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful as always~ CBA? 01:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Darkstripe (w) ~ Approved Here's Darksexy Darkstripe~ xD 23:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Two days.. CBA? 01:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (W) - Approved Weee. Commens? :3 23:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the belly a bit. 17:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded. ' 19:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit (OS) (Ki) - Approved Wee. 18:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dull and darken the earping a bit, and maybe make the smudging on the shading slightly less noticeable. It kinda makes him look like he has messy fur. :P Up to you though. 09:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Changes not showing :I 21:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's been a couple days. CBA? 16:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 17:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ferncloud (Q) ~ CBA Hopefully my final Pixlr charart. Comments on my sexy beast? xD 21:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Paleh told me to make the stripes a tad more pointy on her haunch, and I smudged the earpink because I'm a nub. 04:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Purtaay. CBA? 17:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) approooooved. 10:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC)